Leslie Mackerel
Summary Father of Quinton and semi-ordinary resident of Brown Town, Leslie Mackerel, also known as Big Lez by his friends, is the main character of the Big Lez Show. An alien being from the distant planet of Kingdom Come, Lez was exiled alongside his brother, Norton, for seeking to usurp the throne of their father, King Laranox. They made their way to Earth, and settling down in Australia, he and Norton going their own separate ways. He eventually adopted a son, Quinton, and lived the next few decades in relative peace and quiet. However, when an outbreak that originated on his former world appears on Earth, he and his friends Sassy, Nollsy and Donny, as well as several other residents of Brown Town like Ellis Warnington, embark on a "skits" quest to eliminate this Choomah threat, with Lez vowing vengeance on his father and brother who he instinctually knows are behind (in some way or another) these happenings. A close minded individual at first, being cold and distant to all except his closest friends, Lez's perspective opens up more as time goes on, and he develops a softer side for his son as well as for the universe at large, mostly due to the transcendental teachings of Sassy. However, the murder of his brother at Choomah Island has seen a sleuth of negative karma come Lez's way, and he now fights to set his son free and exact revenge on his father, who seeks to use the Choomah outbreak as a weapon of some kind, though the real reason for hunting his father may be the selfish desire to take the crown from the elder Kingdom Comian. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Unknown Name: Leslie Mackerel, Lez, Big Lez Origin: The Big Lez Show Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kingdom Comian, Prince, Heir to the Throne Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts (All Kingdom Comians are skilled at hand-to-hand combat), Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, True Flight, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Able to recover from wounds that would cripple humans), Explosion Manipulation (His punches carry explosive force), Clairvoyance, Rage Power (His power only truly comes out when he is angry), skilled with alien technology, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to cold and low-pressure environments | The same, as well as Plot Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Void Manipulation and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Island level (Knocked out Cecil the Sasquatch was able to pose a threat to other Kingdom Comians, who can survive the explosion of an entire island at point blank range in one hit, and later speed blitzes him in a manner similar to Ellis Warnington) | Unknown (Was able to interact with structures outside of the Box, which was stated to have "infinite dimensions", and was able to input things into Microskoft Paint, but it is unknown how far the extent of his abilities within this sphere could have gotten. Said by Sassy to have "come from" Microskoft Paint in reality. Capable of creating his own reality in the PLAC-key realm, a timeless void where thoughts become reality) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should scale to Ellis Warnington, who traveled into the stratosphere in about 10 seconds and was capable of appearing behind Cecil almost instantaneously) | Unknown Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Superhuman+, likely Class 1 (Should scale to Ellis Warnington, who effortlessly lifted Cecil high into the stratosphere) | Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class (Should scale to Ellis Warnington, whose punches were capable of heavily damaging Cecil the Sasquatch) | Unknown Durability: Island level (Survived the explosion of Choomah Island, which was utterly demolished by the SassM8 Clarence took into the depths of the island, at point blank range) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman+ (Able to withstand explosions capable of destroying entire islands, surfing back across the ocean, and other strenuous activities without too much stress) | Unknown Range: At least thousands of km. Interstellar with alien technology. Unknown with PLAC-key and access to Microskoft Paint Standard Equipment: Dorris (his shotgun), UFO, Laser cannon, PLAC-key Intelligence: Genius. As a Kingdom Comian, he is far more intelligent than a regular human, and is capable of perceiving information from a great distance, as well as seeing through human/Kingdom Comian deception easily. Able to pilot alien craft and various other technologies proficiently and has a vast repertoire of knowledge in regard to espionage, assassination and stealth tactics. Weaknesses: His own arrogance. Can be taken off-guard and defeated like an ordinary human, although he possesses far higher stamina and regeneration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Barrage:' Charge at an opponent with superhuman speed and strength, overwhelming them with a flurry of explosive punches and kicks. Key: Physical Form | Spirit Form Gallery File:Shabam.png|"Bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" File:Artworks-000070526247-kpvzfz-t500x500.jpg|Sassy...what did you put in it?! File:MV5BOGRhZjlkN2UtMWRlMC00Njg0LWI3YzktMDBhODA4MmJjNzYxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzE4Mzk1MDE@._V1_.jpg|The best way to deal with Choomahs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Parents Category:Primary Protagonists Category:The Big Lez Show Category:Internet Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Adults Category:Princes Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Spirits Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier